


Instinct

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during one of the flashbacks in <em>Fragments</em>. Jack has the strangest recruitment process. Written for the prompt "leap of faith" at <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

Four walls. Grey, concrete, worn down. She even sees them in her sleep.

Stealing state secrets is unforgivable.

At least the man looks at her like she's a human being. He tells her about her mother.

But then he tells her she'll be here forever and there's nothing but despair.

Until he smiles.

He praises her talent, talks of what could be.

She'd forgotten how hope feels.

"Come work for me."

There's sunlight on his face.

"I'll get them to wipe your record clean. They owe me a few favours."

"Why would you trust me?"

There's no reason to.

"Instinct."


End file.
